Instant Messenger (short for IM) refers to an application that can instantly send and receive the Internet messages, etc. With the development of the Internet technology, Instant Messenger is no longer a simple chat tool, Instant Messenger's function becomes increasingly abundant and is gradually integrated with numerous functions of email, blog, music, TV, game and search function, it has been developed to be an integrated information platform integrating communication, information, entertainment, search, e-commerce, office collaboration and enterprise customer service, etc. With the development of mobile Internet, Internet Instant Messenger becomes mobile too. At present, all the important Instant Messenger providers offer the businesses that access the Internet Instant Messenger through the mobile terminal, the user can send and receive the messages through the mobile terminals equipped with the corresponding client-side software, such as cell phone, tablets, vehicle terminal, etc.
The conventional IM message only supports the receiver to do the basic reading and view, two sides of Instant Messenger can interact with each other only through the function option that each client-side or the session interface of Instant Messenger carries, however, the function that the session interface of Instant Messenger carries is often restricted because of display screen size of mobile terminal, the function options that the client-side with different types or different version carries are also usually different, it is inconvenient for the interaction between two sides of Instant Messenger.